A variety of double acting fluid handling pumps are known in the art and are typically constructed so as to include a cast iron or aluminum housing, each of which requires rather extensive and costly machining. Such designs cannot be used to pump caustic chemicals because the housing and many of the internal parts of such prior art pumps become corroded, resulting in pump failure within a relatively short period of time.